


splinter

by caspasta



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Post-Agni Kai, it's grease lightning, jk just normal lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspasta/pseuds/caspasta
Summary: "The crown still shines in the evening dark, and I thinkthere must be some lightning left in you."





	splinter

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender.

A garnished crown, against your hair, light  
flushing like the fire it shapes. 

Your uncle refuses to call  
this an end. I agree and accept

his offer for tea. Three cups  
of cinnamon apple spice.

You and I - we are an alchemy,  
elemental fusing, a chase like

sun for moon, moon for sun.  
You with fire, my water. 

Never mind the warning - let us be  
the alarm. Let us be new. 

Our grief, like sharp stones  
in our chests, we pull them out

and clear the lungs and hearts.  
Breathe and beat drumlike.

Pile the stones in a shared box, something careful  
in the way you close the lid.

Your country’s still burning, and mine  
melts, but time will take care. 

You show me your mother’s garden,  
the summer green still bright.

I tell you what the lightning looks like, and  
your eyes tell me why you caught it.

A plaza full of smoke and light and blue  
burns in my mind, still too clear,

and you turn me away with stories  
about turtleducks, 

laughing with your cousin before he died,  
your mother’s last words.

The crown still shines in the evening dark, and I think  
there must be some lightning left in you.

**Author's Note:**

> when bae catches lightning for you


End file.
